Crazed Lust
by Lilian
Summary: Ami/Zoi. Sex pollen. Nuff' said.


Crazed Lust

by Lilian

AN: This was written for the Senshi/Shitennou's Secret Santa back in 2011. I never got around to posting it to , but here it is, finally. Ami/Zoi + sex pollen.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was something to be said for coming home after a good day's work, it just couldn't be beat. That feeling of accomplishment, of purpose, was warm in Ami's heart as she set her keys down, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Zane?"

Her voice rang clear through the apartment, a small two bedroom overlooking the Tokyo bay. Only the distant caw of seagulls answered her, the last rays of sun glinting against the water and casting large shadows through the balcony.

"Zane?" she tried again, making her way into the living room, finding it empty "are you home?"

Nobody answered. A cursory inspection of the kitchen and living room revealed them empty too, her boyfriend clearly not home yet. She frowned. They had all received the call earlier in the day, a stray youma spotted down by the industrial zone. Probably a left over from the Death Busters, given its description. It had been close enough to Mugen High School ground zero (still empty even after 7 years since the final showdown with Pharaoh 90. Those things left a mark, and well, daemon eggs left encased under thirty tons of debris did not help reconstruction. Every few years some enterprising firm set out to repopulating that highly coveted piece of land, and every time they quietly stopped working and moved on) that they all knew the Senshi did not need to come out in full force to destroy it. Years of disuse, and incubation in the maelstrom of dark energies and magic that had been that battlefield did not help the eggs at all. Leftover daemons were weak, not very smart, and most of the time, as crazy as Dr. Tomoe had once been.

So when Nathan had sent out the SOS to their communicators, quickly followed by the 'anyone up for some target practice?' text, it was clear the presence of the entire Senshi/Shitennou battalion was unnecessary. Ami had excused herself (profusely, of course), but her medical internship has running her haggard. Makoto had joked that if they were in need of Sailor Mercury's defensive techniques and/or medical training to face this particular threat, well, then they were in bigger trouble than Ami could fix. Jade had mass-texted some crude comment about whose skirt was he supposed to look up to, then? Which was quickly followed by an even cruder comment by Rei, who promised to do something very painful to Jade with her heels.

Mamoru had just smiled at her on the hallway as they had passed each other (he was a few years ahead of her, and they worked in different departments, but meeting each other in the cafeteria for lunch and at seminars and examinations was pretty common), being privy to the whole exchange, and said "Don't worry, Ami, we can take care of this one."

Ami had no doubt. And yet, where was Zane? He had answered the call, his own job as a computer analyst being much more lenient as far as long breaks went. He had even texted her 'XOXO, see you at home' hours ago.

Should she be concerned? She paused at the kitchen door, thinking. It was probably nothing, but when you were the reincarnated versions of thousand year old star-crossed lovers who had killed each other during an inter-planetary war, well, sometimes one couldn't be too careful. She went back to the hall, rooting through her purse for her communicator.

Just as her fingers closed over it, she felt it vibrate and ping, a clear indication of a new message. Shaking her head at her own foolish fears, she slid the cover to reveal the screen. And then blinked in confusion. She read it once more, and she was still confused. It was just one line, but as far as Ami could tell, she could not figure out what it meant. It simply read:

'LightBolt _says_: You're welcome'

She was hitting the 'reply' button when she got a new text. This time, from Jade.

'BillyIdol _says_: Merry Christmas, Ami!'

Baffled, Ami quickly typed back a reply to both of them.

'SnowFlake _says_: what are you talking about?'

It wasn't either Makoto or Jade that wrote back, but rather Minako. And her message just left Ami even more confused than before.

'LoveGoddess _says_: I want details tomorrow. Graphic ones'

She was about to call Usagi, ask her if they had all been possessed by twelve year olds during the fight, when there was a thump on the balcony. They were twenty-three stories up, high enough that even birds rarely visited, so hearing the sound of something heavy – quite heavier than a bird – landing on their balcony was not something to be dismissed lightly.

Instincts kicked in and before she knew it, Ami was flush against wall, away from the balcony's line of sight. Keeping low, she grabbed her henshin pen from her bag. Their neighborhood was very safe – it didn't hurt that frequent sightings of the Senshi tended to keep the bad elements away – and Ami knew three ways of putting down a man twice her size even in her civilian form (Haruka and Makoto had been a good influence in her life, apparently), but she didn't want to risk it. It would be easier to deal with explaining why one world-famous superhero had suddenly shown up in her apartment to stop a common burglary than to face Minako and Usagi in the hospital if things went south.

There was another thump, louder this time. It was followed by a grunt, low and masculine, and Ami knew without a doubt there was someone in her balcony. Without a sound, she transformed. Years of practice kept the light show to a minimum – there WAS some theme music still, but Ami had ran all kinds of tests over the years and she could find no explanation for it. Minako loved it, of course, but to Ami is just felt silly – and the familiar weight of her tiara settled high of her forehead right on time for her to hear the glass door of her balcony sliding open.

She smiled faintly. Despite her claims, and her defensive-prone attacks, it was clear to everyone that to be a Senshi there had to be something in you that enjoyed battle. And a small, often over-looked part of Ami, did. Besides, killing youma was a great way of de-stressing, and she had missed her chance today, hadn't she? Stopping a burglar was the next best thing. Despite how much Kunzite had moaned and groaned about the indignity of having Tuxedo Mask, the future King of Earth, rescue a kitty from a tree a last year – it had been a slow month, and Mamoru had been bored – Hotaru did keep a scrap-book of their more public/less world threatening battles. It tended to show up at their gatherings, especially if there was some alcohol involved, and the stories of Haruka being mobbed by the little old lady she'd helped cross the street, and Setsuna getting peed on by the mewling baby she'd pulled out of a fire were told and re-told to the glee of all.

So perhaps tonight she'd add her own little jaunt to the mix. One well-placed Shine Aqua Illusion would freeze any youma in its tracks. Dialed down about ten times, should be enough to freeze a thief in place.

The sun had set completely by then, plunging the entire apartment into darkness. She had not turned on any lights when she had come in, and the faint light of the crescent moon wasn't enough to pierce the shadows of her living room. It didn't matter. Sailor Mercury had trained in the dark before, and she did not need her eyes to know where the intruder was. She heard him come into the room, his breathing shallow and labored, and she took exactly three point six seconds to calculate the best angle for her attack. She'd probably lose some carpet, but at least her furniture would be spared.

_Knees bent, energy forward, duck and kick his legs out_, came Haruka's voice, the muscle memory of endless hours of training under the stern eye of Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mercury jumped.

She didn't get very far.

The intruder's hand came out of nowhere, quick like lightning and grabbing her own arm in a flash. She grunted as she was forced up against his body and struggled for a moment or two before she recognized a familiar chest and Zoisite's gruff voice whispered in her ear "God, you smell good."

Surprised, breath knocked out of her, and reeling even more when she realized Zane was actually rubbing his cheek on the crook of her neck, Ami said nothing. Her arms did come around him, though, hugging him more by instinct than anything else, and she felt him sag against her alarmingly.

The doctor in her kicked into high gear. "Zane, are you hurt? Let me see—" Zane grabbed her hand as she tried to push away from him, tried to see if he was bleeding. His grip was strong, stronger than she was used to, and he just shook his head, pulling her up flush against him one more time.

And this time, Ami felt had she had failed to notice before. Zane wasn't hurt. In fact, he seemed to be at the very peak of health, judging by the frank appreciation he seemed to be having towards her presence, bulging against her right thigh.

Despite having lived with him for over a year, having shared his bed for two (and eight months back in the Silver Millenium, if you're keeping count), Ami still blushed as she felt his erection. "Zane, what—"

He didn't let her finish. He slanted his lips over hers, a crushing kiss that stole her breath once more. It was wet and strong and hard, and god, it was so good! She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her, deep warmth pooling low in her belly as her body responded to him immediately. He smiled against her lips, never breaking their kiss, and he ground his pelvis against her, a deliciously sinful move than made her gasp.

"I want you," he told her, voice low and hoarse, his cat-green eyes glinting in the moonlight. They were feverish, noted the doctor in her, but in them was such need, such raw, animal lust, that Ami couldn't really seem to care. She made a feeble attempt at protest, but before she could say anything he was kissing her again, that wonderful tongue of his doing things Ami was pretty sure were illegal in some countries. She kissed him back, noting that despite the gleam in his eyes he was not running a fever. Her hands found his hair, loose and wind-swept from battle, and dear Serenity, she was gone.

Zane pushed them back, around the couch and to the left of the lamp, and suddenly Ami felt the living room wall at her back. Before she could even think, she was flat against the wall, Zane looming before her, devouring her with lips, eyes and hands. "Mine, mine, all mine," he kept saying, a possessive mantra that made Ami's legs quiver with desire. She kissed him back, his mouth, his neck, the underside of his jaw, but he seemed intent on the focus remaining on her. He softly bit at the skin of her neck – an erogenous zone for her – and his hands palmed her breasts through the elastic mesh of her fuku.

Ami and Zane had always been very enthusiastic about their love-making. By nature, Zane was adventurous and Ami's curiosity legendary. It made for a very explosive combination when it came to sex. It was the talk of the town that one time they had managed to make Michiru and Haruka blush in a game of 'never have I ever', and yet now, pressed against a wall, right leg around Zane's hip and his cock pressing against her center through their clothes, Ami felt like a blushing virgin all over again. He kept murmuring things against her skin, barely caught words that she could only half understand, and all she could do was hold on.

"Too many clothes" he growled, as Ami struggled to relieve him of his own Shitennou uniform jacket. She just nodded in agreement, caught in the moment, using her Senshi super-strength to rip fabric that could sustain sun-core temperatures and Jupiter-gravity. Gold buttons flew in all directions, and finally, finally! His chest was warm, warmer than she was used to, and he threw his head back as her mouth found that spot right behind his clavicle and sucked.

"More," was all he said, responding to her ministrations by gyrating against her once more. His thigh thrust between hers, and glad for the wall at her back and his lean body in front, Ami rode his leg with abandon. She cried out, lost in pleasure, and she saw him smile in pure male satisfaction. Mirroring her earlier move, his own fingers tried to tear at her fuku. It proved harder to tear than Terran fabric, however, and he opted to pull it down around her breasts instead.

Pushed up and out by the blue bow at the center, her breasts were inviting and ready for him, the twin peaks of her nipples like magnets to his thirsty lips. She only had a second to catch her breath before he was devouring her, lips teasing her left nipple to a hard peak while his hand massaged the other one.

"Ahh," she gasped, completely at a loss for words. It wasn't something that happened often, not with a mind as quick as hers, but here she was, practically being dry humped on her living room and loving every second of it. Zane switched sides, trailing wet kisses across her chest, sneaking one on her lips and then going back down to her breasts.

His jacket came off, his long arms finally free of the confining garment. And Ami had to admit, there was something incredibly dirty about doing a Terran General wearing only his pants, riding so low on his hips she could see his hipbone, that dip where thigh met waist, and oh, how she wanted to plant a kiss there! And then maybe go down lower, lower still, and taste him, every single inch of him, straining and hard-

Her hands were already moving in that general direction, but Zane beat her to it. He tsked, softly chiding her for interfering with his assault, and his own hand went low. He found her center, warm and wet and waiting for him, and it was a matter of seconds of pushing her fuku aside – now it gave easily, perhaps sensing utter destruction if it kept getting in the way – and Ami DID moan this time. Zane swallowed it with a kiss, his tongue mirroring his fingers down below, an in and out motion that sent Ami's head reeling.

He knew what she liked, thumb circling her clit while two fingers inside found that little nub on her inner wall and brushed it. Ami didn't even feel it coming. It took her and drowned her, a powerful orgasm that broke through her control and sent her arching into him. "That's it, baby," he whispered to her, breath hot against her ear, his fingers never stilling, "come for me."

His words sent a second wave through her and she clenched around him, holding on to his broad shoulders for support. Her knees gave out but he was there to catch her, body long and lean like a leopard. When she could think again, she found him nuzzling her neck again, cock still hard and angling for her. She smiled, somehow ready to go again, and when he lifted her leg up to his waist again, she helped him out.

He stopped right at her entrance, showing restraint for the first time that night. "Ami, this—I can't—that youma tonight, it blew some sort of powder on us, it's—tell me to stop and I will."

And suddenly everything clicked. The team's strangely cryptic messages, his feverish eyes and the slight temperature he was running, and the way he had practically (actually, literally) jumped her… it wasn't the first time they had run into lust-pollen/sex-powder before, but it was the first time she had a boyfriend when it had happened.

_I am going to kill Minako_, Ami thought, before cupping his cheek and kissing the very tip of his nose, a strangely tender gesture given what they had been doing up until then. And then, with the straightest face Zane had ever seen on her, told him: "Make me come until I scream."

Suffice to say, he did.

* * *

The End.


End file.
